crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Snow Crash
|relictimes = : 1:43:00 : 1:36:70 : 1:28:00 |prev = Just in Slime |next = Rocket Racket}}Snow Crash (こおりの どうくつ lit. Ice Cavern in Japanese) is the sixth level and the first level of the second warp room in Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure for the Game Boy Advance. It is the second snow-themed level. The blue gem is needed to get the second gem. However, since the blue gem path doesn't contain crates, it is not required to obtain the box gem. The blue gem platform is found in the first section of the level, and requires Crash to jump off of a penguin and double jump onto it. This may take multiple tries, as Crash needs to have the double jump super power first, obtained by beating the second boss Dr. N. Gin. Time Trial Tips Here are some helpful tips to help players perform their best on the time trial for this level. For this, it is assumed that the player has defeated Cortex and therefore has the Crash Dash super power. *Before hitting the timer, clear out the first penguin. Also, before hitting the timer, where there is a block of four crates on the starting platform, break all of them except for the ? crate. This crate becomes a two second crate. *The player may need to wait a few seconds before hitting the timer. It is possible to get through the first section without being stopped by log crushers if the timer is hit at the proper time. *During the chase section, always press B to make Crash and Polar move fast. It is fastest to stay straight as much as possible, except that Crash should hit all time crates and avoid mines and other obstacles. Also, Crash should move as needed to hit all speed turbo pads. If Crash must avoid hazards, such as penguins, electric fences, mines, or nitro crates, it is faster to move around them instead of jumping over them when possible. The only times that the player should jump in this section are the places where it is impossible to simply move around enemies and obstacles. This strategy is also true for the chase sections in other snow levels in this game. *It is impossible to avoid being stopped by log crushers in the final section of the level because the timing for that section starts when Crash finishes the chase section. However, it is possible to avoid being stopped by the first log crusher, and instead get stopped by the second log crusher, which saves a little time. This is done by sliding right before the first log crusher falls. In doing this, an Aku Aku mask will be sacrificed. *There is a stack of four crates, which contains three locked crates and a time crate. Though it might not look like it, there is actually room to stand to the right of this stack on the same platform as it. Instead of using the belly flop to destroy the stack, simply fall to the right and spin the time crate on the way down. *Spinning is faster than jumping, so when there is a crate or enemy in the way, spin it instead of jumping over it (unless, of course, it is an explosive crate). Types of crates *Aku Aku Crate *Arrow Crate - iron *Basic Crate *Bounce Crate *Checkpoint Crate *Crash Crate *Iron Crate *Locked Crate *Nitro Crate *Nitro Switch Crate (in the bonus round) *? Crate *Time Crate (2 seconds) *TNT Crate Hazard Count * Penguins: 10 ** Sliding Penguins: 22 * Log Crushers: 11 * Mines: 26 * Electric Fences: 9 * Seals: 1 * Polar Bears: 3 Stage Parameters Blue Gem Path Walkthrough Crash Bandicoot XS 101% & All Platinums Part 7 (Snow Crash) Gallery Snow0.png Snow1.png Snow2.png Snow3.png|During the Blue Gem Path. Snow4.png Snow5.png|During the Bonus stage. Snow6.png Crash Bandicoot as an Angel Carrying Polar.png Trivia *The various sections of this level are loaded separately. If Crash doesn't hit a checkpoint in the final section and then dies, he will return to the start of the final section instead of the last checkpoint hit in the yeti chase. The exception is during time trial mode where any death will return Crash to the start of the level. The other two snow levels in the game work the same way. it:Valanga Arancione Category:Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure Category:Levels Category:Snow/Ice Levels Category:Chase Levels Category:Riding levels Category:Levels that Require Gems Category:Levels with Bonus Rounds Category:Levels with Gem Paths